greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Mostow
Steve Mostow works as a 4th year surgical resident at Seattle Grace. History Early Life Steve liked Hardy Boy books. Steve had his first parentless halloween in 1991. He trick-or-treated with his sister. It was dusk and drizzling and they decided to go to Mr. C's house. Mr. C lived down the street from them and was famous for two things--dentures and the Halloween house. Each year he transformed his colonial style home into a haunted-palooza, and himself into Monster C. Steve had a longstanding theory that Monster C was simply Mr. C sans the dentures. And as a young scientist/future doctor he was excited to check out the inside of his mouth and the state of his toothless gums. However, he opened the door as a full-toothed bizarro version of Bozo the Clown popped out from the spider web, frizzy red hair and all. And it was then that they realized that the "C" in Monster C stood for clown. Cindy was afraid of clowns and ran screaming from the house. He claimed not to be afraid, but he ran with Cindy. Unfortunately, a boy named Mitch Donovan (who was egging Mr. C's car) saw them and continued to cal Steve, Scarecrow Steve all the way through high school. Relationships Romantic During Pierce and Megan's break, Megan slept with Steve and Steve accidentally sent an email to people about their hookup, including Pierce. According to Ryan, Pierce wants to kill Steve, and Steve loves Megan, but it appears that Steve has punched Pierce, with Pierce having a black eye and Steve having a bloody hand. In Season 6, it is revealed that Steve was married to Megan, by his uncle, at the back of the hospital, with Graciella Guzman as a witness. But however, during the events of "Seattle Grace: On Call", he found out that Megan actually did a paternity test, without his knowledge. While Megan opened the envelope containing the results, he got into a fight with Pierce. Despite finding out that Megan's baby was actually his, he divorced her. Friendships Steve got on with all interns and used to get on with Pierce before his break-up with Megan. When Cristina was stabbed with an icicle he (and the other interns) took pictures on his phone. He is one of the many who loves Joe and Emerald City Bar. At Halloween in season four, Dr. Yang informed the interns that they were to dress up for Halloween, so Steve bought a clown costume. He expected Cristina to be impressed but when she wasn't, he came to the conclusion that she had a fear of clowns. Career Steve is one of Cristina Yang's interns. When Cristina was stabbed, he could not read the X-ray as he said she always read them. Steve was part of the intern group that operated on themselves, however, Steve specifically was not present during the surgery, as he had been given an epidural a few hours prior and was unable to walk, and had also wet himself. He is an aspiring neurosurgeon. His favourite surgery that he scrubbed in on was a craniotomy w/Dr. Derek Shepherd when he held a probe inside someone’s brain. Steve is one of the better interns, in Izzie's intern bowl, he tied for second with Ryan Spalding and just lost to Lexie Grey. Notes and Trivia *Steve has a blog (official) http://blogs.abc.com/internsteve/about.html *He is 24 years old. *His favourite colour is scrub blue. *His talents include board games, suturing fruit, Guitar and Mini-Golf *His 2nd favourite Seattle location is Pike Place Market (a.k.a. Sample City) because he cannot afford his own produce with an intern salary. *He was previously in a band called "Monsoon", in high school. Apparently they played at barmitzvahs, according to Graciella. *Steve appears to be quite a competent player of the guitar and vocalist also. *Steve and Graciella Guzman are the last known living residents from their class of interns. Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters